Curse of the White Jewel
by szhismine
Summary: Sixteen years after the events of PotC. There is a tale of a ship like the Pearl, with an evil crew and a terrible curse. Only one person can set everything straight, but who is it? Has all the characters from PotC, and some new ones. Non-slash. CH4!
1. Legends

Curse of the White Jewel: Chapter One  
  
Title: Curse of the White Jewel  
  
Author: Szhismine  
  
Rating: PG, just in case.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Pairing: OC/OC, W/E, and a little bit of J/A.  
  
Summary: Sixteen years after the events of PotC. There is a tale of a ship like the Pearl, with an evil crew and a terrible curse. Only one person can set everything straight, but who is it? Has all the characters from PotC, and some new ones. Non-slash.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, Disney owns the original characters and places from PotC. I only own the characters I made up.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first PotC fic, so be nice. Reviews and constructive critism very much appreciated (wink wink, nudge nudge). No flames please.   
  
******************  
  
Chapter One: Legends   
  
It was a quiet afternoon in Port Royal. The sun was high overhead, it's heat beating down on those who were trying unsuccessfully to find shade. The smart ones stayed inside, too lazy and hot to even think of going to work in weather like this.  
  
Will Turner was one of them.  
  
He had gotten up with every intention to go to his shop, but three steps outside changed his mind. He figured it wouldn't matter much, considering these past few days buisness had all but stopped. The soldiers at the docks couldn't even resist taking off their heavy jackets and hats and going for a dip in the clear blue Caribbean water. Not even Commodore Norrington could find the strength to tell these soldiers off. He was too busy helping with his promotional ceremony, anyway.  
  
Will stood on the balcony, watching the ghost town. He was glad he chose not to work. He was nearly dying from heat in his own home, imagine a blacksmith's shop, beating hot metal into swords.  
  
Besides, he thought he deserved a little vacation. He wanted to spend some time with his wife and son.  
  
Will walked down in the study and stayed in the doorway, watching Elizabeth tutor their bored son, Alexander (or Alex for short).   
  
Alex was clearly not paying attention to his mother. He sat in a stupor, gazing at the wall ahead of him. Elizabeth was reading to him about math, so she didn't notice.  
  
Will sat down next to his wife, who stopped reading long enough to give him a kiss. "You know dear, I hardly think you will teach Alex anything if you bore him to death."   
  
Elizabeth glanced at her son, who snapped out of his stupor. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's just that this weather is making me sleepy."  
  
Will smiled. "That's alright, son," he said. "Why don't you go do something else? When the weather changes we can give you an extra long lesson to make up for what you weren't paying attention about." Alex's grin faded and mumbled several things under his breath as he left the room.  
  
Will and Elizabeth smiled. Their son was growing up quickly, and was very popular with the teenage girls. Normally he would start courting around his age, but he didn't like any of the girls. He had once told his father that he wanted a girl who liked adventure and travel. None of the girls in Port Royal were like that.  
  
Alex went out to the balcony and leaned heavily on it. He hated this weather terribly.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
While most hated the weather, one person enjoyed it.  
  
That person would be one Elisha Sparrow.  
  
She stood on top of the mast, looking in the direction of Port Royal, a grin plastered on her face. She was glad to make it in this weather; she would have less trouble from the towns folk since no one would want to be outside. She wore a tight black shirt with loose sleeves with a tight leather vest. She wore dark pants and leather boots. Her long black hair had a few braids in it and was tied in a ponytail, and she wore a red bandanna on her forehead. Her sword was in it's sheath at her side, and she carried a gun and daggar. She wore a light silver chain around her neck.  
  
She looked down at her boat. The water in the boat was rising. She dropped down from the mast and took a bucket, trying to get rid of some of the water. She had sprung a leak earlier on, and was lucky she made it this far. She clambered back up to the top of the mast.  
  
She glanced around at the boats as she came into harbor. Very few people were there. Several soldiers were swimming in the water. Elisha walked of the top of the mast, now barely above the water, and went to the end of the dock. She passed a man who was sitting down. "Excuse me, miss," he said, standing up. "But it's a shilling to be tying your boat to the docks."  
  
Elisha rolled her eyes. She took some money out of a small leather pouch she had attached on her belt. "How about I give you three shillings, and forget the name," she bargained.   
  
The man looked at her suspiciously. He had heard that very statement before, but was too lazy to remember. "Welcome to Port Royal, miss," he greeted, and turned back to sitting. Elisha made her way to the end of the docks, grabbing the leather coin purse off a small stand as she did so.  
  
She walked down the dusty street. Everyone was inside, trying to stave off the warm weather. Elisha was quite used to it. She had once stayed on a stranded island in the blazing sun for a week before her father had found her. She was a very popular girl in Tortuga; all the young teenage boys wanted her. She was smart, quick, and had a great sense of humor. Everyone said she took after her father. And they were right.  
  
She went to the inn, and reserved a room for two nights. She wasn't planning on staying too long. She only had several preparations to do before the Black Pearl arrives the day after tomorrow.  
  
She wandered around the town, catching a few suspicious glares from a few people. She didn't mind, although she wished more people were outside so she could blend in a bit easier with the crowd, not stand out against a few people. She ducked into a bar, which was filled with lazy drunks whose cure from the heat was beer and rum. There were several girls there, listening to the tall tales of several men.   
  
She made her way up to the counter. Although she could have had alcohol if she wanted, she didn't like it. "Whaddya have to drink, lass?" The barkeeper asked.  
  
"Anything without alcohol," Elisha replied.  
  
"Alrighty. Water or milk?"  
  
"Water," she said; she hated milk.  
  
The barkeeper poured her some water from a jug. "Tha'll be half a shilling." Elisha paid the man and glanced around the bar. At least here she wasn't subject to suspicious looks. Here she blended in easily with the drunken crowd. She was just glad she wasn't as drunk as them.  
  
A man waddled up next to her. He was old and balding. "I'll 'ave the usual, keep," he declared in a drunken voice. "Been a rough day at sea, only just returned. Bloody hot, too."  
  
The barkeeper gave him a shot of rum. "See anything interesting?"  
  
The man shrugged. "Nothin', really. Only saw a glimpse o' the White Jewel."  
  
The bar went eerily quiet at those words. Elisha looked at the man strangely. "You saw it?" she asked, unconvinced.  
  
The man nodded. "I did. It was a huge ship, glittering like a jewel in the sun. And it looked as if it was made o' pure crystal." He stood from his stool and walked to the center of the room, everyone's eyes on him. "And you know what they say about the White Jewel. It's a fast ship, maybe even fast than her sister, the Black Pearl. They're one and the same, i'll tell ya that. But the Jewel, she's a right ol' beauty. Glides on the water as if it were riding on air. Even turns the water it's on temporarily into crystal." He paused for effect.  
  
"They say the ship is run by evil ghosts of dead pirates and an evil captain, and tha' the Jewel is a ghost ship, ya know? It can pass through anything and get anywhere. The ghost crew can go from shadow form to solid like that." He snapped his fingers to prove his point. "Like they're not even dead, ya know?"  
  
"You couldn't have really seen it, Ern," a man in the back said. "No one can find it."  
  
Ern smiled, showing off his rotten teeth. "But I did. They say tha' there are ten diamond necklaces made by the Incans tha' are hidden throughout the sea. The Jewel's crew cannot actually live unless they find them. If ever they got all ten..." Ern shuddered. "They could become human again, and rule the world."  
  
"That's a myth," Elisha said bluntly. Ern turned and looked at her. "It may be a myth, lass," he said, "but the Black Pearl was a myth, and now it's run by the pirate Jack Sparrow."  
  
"The myth of the Black Pearl was plausible, and it was proven true." Elisha defended. "Now there is no more curse, no more black sails, and it is not run by a man so evil that hell itself threw him back out."  
  
Ern nodded. "Aye, that be true. But the legend o' the White Jewel is much more interesting."  
  
"Then how come no one ever mentioned it until the mystery of the Black Pearl was solved?"  
  
Ern didn't reply. The bar was still quiet, so Elisha continued. "No one ever mentioned it before because no one believed in it. Everyone believed in the Black Pearl, but no one ever thought a ghost ship could exist."  
  
"Look, lass," Ern defended. "I know what I saw. Legend says it exists."  
  
"Then how come it's only a legend?" Once again, no one replied.  
  
Elisha stood up and made her way to the door. "Don't go talking about ghost ships and pirates until you know it wasn't your imagination." She left the bar, leaving a very confused Ern behind.  
  
As she walked back to the inn, she let out the breath she was holding. She couldn't believe someone saw the Jewel and survived. She had to try and convince people it was only a story, but the man seemed convinced that it was true.  
  
And he had good reason too.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Alex walked by the beach. It was sunset, and the weather was much cooler. There was a lot more activity at night.  
  
Alex didn't look where he was going, and an elderly man bumped into him. "Sorry Alex," he said. "I didn't look where I was goin'."  
  
"Hi Ern," he greeted. "How was your trip?"  
  
"Fine, lad, just fine," he grumbled.  
  
Alex frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ern motioned for him to sit. "While I was coming back, a caught a glimpse o' the White Jewel."  
  
Alex let out a low whistle. He knew the tale better than anyone.  
  
"Now I go to my favorite bar, have a drink, tell all me mates 'bout it, and there's this lass who doesn't believe me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I dunno. Musta been a passerby. Looked around your age. There was a suspicious air around her, ya know? She seemed odd. Like a pirate."  
  
"A girl pirate?" Alex replied.  
  
Ern nodded. "Though it would be foolish. Women aboard ships are bad luck, ya know?"  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
Ern shrugged. "I dunno. She's probably staying at the inn. But ya don't wanna be messin' around with a pirate. They're terrible people, ya know."  
  
Alex nodded. "I wonder what she's doing at Port Royal."  
  
TBC  
  
Please review! I want lots of feedback. :) 


	2. Trapped with a Pirate

Curse of the White Jewel: Chapter Two  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapter.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter Two: Trapped with a Pirate  
  
Fog.  
  
Fog swept through the town like a silent predator. It enveloped every nook and cranny. In the distance, Alex could see a faint outline of a ship. There was a deep, booming voice calling out a name. Elisha. The ship was moving surprisingly fast. It was like a ghost: it's sails and sides like glass. A hole on the side was opening, and something jutted out of it. And then... thunder.  
  
Alex woke up to the sound of thunder. He looked outside. The sky was black and rain was pouring down heavily. Occasional thunder and lightning interupted the pounding of rain on the roof.  
  
Alex took several deep breaths to calm himself before he got dressed and went downstairs. Will and Elizabeth were already having breakfast.  
  
"Good morning mum, dad," Alex greeted.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Alex. How was your sleep?"  
  
"I slept well," he said. "I kept having dreams about pirates and the White Jewel."  
  
Will chuckled softly. "And what happened?"  
  
"The Jewel came to Port Royal looking for someone," Alex said. "But the thunder woke me up so I couldn't see what happened next."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing it started to rain. Everything here has been dry for the past few weeks."  
  
Alex nodded, not really paying his attention to what anyone was saying. He was thinking about his dream and wondered what it meant. Who was Elisha? Why was the White Jewel in Port Royal, looking for her? And who's voice was that?  
  
**************  
  
Elisha looked out the window, fingering her necklace. She watched the turbulent sea with concern. She knew the Black Pearl was as vigilant a ship as any, but she hoped it was alright. The storm was growing steadily worse and it didn't look like it would end any time soon. It would be hard to come to port in weather like this.   
  
Her fingers lingered on the diamond pendant fastened to the chain. It was round, with very detailed lines carved on it. In the middle of it was a face with wide, open eyes and an open mouth. The face looked horrified and surprised. When she first found it, it had scared her. But now she simply laughed at it.  
  
A huge flash of lightning was quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder. The lightning was getting closer by the second, and may get too close.  
  
And it did get too close. A lightning bolt hit the palm tree next to the inn. It caught fire immediately, and fell on top of the inn. Around the same time, several other lightning bolts hit other trees and houses, starting fires throughout the town.  
  
Elisha made her way to the door and scrambled to open it, but the doorknob was burning hot. The tree landed in the corridor, blocking her way out and causing the building to catch fire on the inside.  
  
Elisha was trapped.  
  
***********  
  
One of the lightning bolts hit a tree just behind Will's shop, where he and Alex were. It made a huge noise as it fell on top of the building next to the shop.  
  
Will and Alex rushed out to see what happened, as did several other townfolk. They were greeted with heavy rain and fires. They immediately grabbed wooden buckets and rushed to find water to douse the flames.  
  
The innkeeper ran down the street, colliding with Will. They both fell to the ground.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Will asked, standing up.  
  
"A tree fell on the inn an' some people are trapped!" he blurted out.  
  
Alex suddenly got an idea. "Father, you go back to the house and make sure mum is alright. I'll go to the inn."  
  
"Are you sure?" Will asked. Alex nodded, and broke into a run.  
  
***********  
  
Elisha banged on the door, trying to break it. But it wouldn't budge, and after a while it started smoldering. Elisha tried to open the window, but it was stuck, and it had bars on the other side anyway. There was no way out.  
  
She felt the walls for some kind of weak spot, but they were made of hard wood. She almost panicked when smoke started coming under the door. She heard pops and cracks and knew the door finally caught fire.  
  
'No,' she thought to herself. 'I will not panic. I'm a pirate. I'm Elisha Sparrow. I will not panic, I will think. I will get out o' this or my father isn't Captain Jack Sparrow.'  
  
She looked out the window. The entire town was panicking and running around, trying to put out fires and escape the lightning.   
  
In the distance she saw a boy running towards the inn. She smiled: some outside help might help alot.  
  
She looked at the door. Now it was burning at an alarming rate, and the fire was beginning to spread to the walls. Smoke was beginning to fill up the room. Elisha coughed, smoke filling her lungs. She had to get out of here soon.  
  
**********  
  
Alex went inside. The tree was on fire and it was spreading throughout the inn.  
  
He went to the main desk and searched around for anything he could use. He spotted a sledge hammer and grabbed it.  
  
On his way around, he saw the list of people staying. There were only two, and fourtunately they were in the first rooms on either side of the corridor.  
  
Alex started hitting the wall next to the desk. The wood was hard, but the fire was beginning to weaken it. Finally, he made a big enough hole to go in.  
  
There was a man inside. The minute he saw the hole he struggled through it, gave Alex a hug, and left.  
  
Alex made his way to the other side of the room, and started hitting the wall there. The hammer made a small hole, and smoke billowed out. The room had caught fire quicker than the other one. He made the hole bigger, and quickly went in the room.  
  
He immediately started coughing from the smoke.  
  
Elisha heard a smashing noise, but had no time to register where it came from, she couldn't see anything because of all the smoke. She felt a pair of arms support her and they stumbled over to the hole in the wall, and clambered through.  
  
Just then, a creaking was heard, and the floor caved. Alex and Elisha fell through it to the cellar. Then that collapsed. They fell into a completely different room, with the fire roaring above them.  
  
**********  
  
Alex woke up to a throbbing in his head. He glanced around. They had fell into an abandoned room under the cellar.  
  
He glanced around. A few feet next to him was Elisha. He immediately checked for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. He took a good look at her.  
  
Her face was slightly tanned from years in the sun, and a trace amount of kohl outlined her eyes. Alex was perplexed by her clothing, but couldn't help but find her beautiful.  
  
His fingers were still on her slender neck. They grazed over her necklace. Alex took it. At the end of it was a pendant. He let out a gasp.  
  
He saw pictures of this pendant before, and Ern had described it and the legend perfectly to him.   
  
Many, many years ago, the Incans revolted against their Gods, but lost. To punish them, the Gods cursed them so when they died their spirits would stay in the real world and never find peace.  
  
The Incans hated this, so they created ten identical, magical diamond necklaces and separated them. Years later, a few of the Incans created a non-corporeal ship which they could bend at will to become solid. They used black magic to draw spirits of dead sailors and sea-farers to the ship to wander and find the ten necklaces for them. People who believe in the legend simply calls them "the necklaces o' the White Jewel".  
  
Whenever a necklace was found, there had to be a blood sacrifice from the first person who touched the necklace with their bare hands after it was hidden at a hidden island. If anyone on the Jewel brought them together on the island, and did all ten sacrifice there, they could become immortal gods, get their revenge, and control the Earth. The only way they could be killed is if their heads are separated from their shoulders.  
  
When the Jewel isn't solid it can only be seen by those who believe it's real, and the island can only be found by those who believe it exists. In day the Jewel appears as a pure white ship, with white wood and red sails, with a seemingly normal crew. But at night, it transformed into a transparent ghost ship, and the crew turned into crystal skeletons that can pass through anything that's solid. Sometimes, during day or night, the Jewel could become invisible completely, and the only way you could tell if it's there or not is the faint line of water being transformed into crystal as the Jewel passed over.  
  
"Like my necklace?" Elisha muttered, her eyes opening.  
  
"Oh..." Alex hastily dropped the medallion and helped Elisha into a sitting position. "Well, I couldn't help but see it... are you alright?"  
  
"My head hurts," Elisha admitted, "but other than that i'm fine, because o' you. Thanks."  
  
Elisha gazed into the hazel eyes of her rescuer. His brown hair was tied in a ponytail and he had the faint beginnings of a moustache. Elisha found him rather handsome.  
  
Alex blushed. "You're welcome."  
  
Elisha smiled, and wobbled as she stood up. "Do you need any help?" Alex asked, holding Elisha so she wouldn't topple over.  
  
"I'm alright. But I would like to know your name."  
  
"Alex Turner. Yours?"  
  
"Elisha Sparrow."  
  
For a moment they stayed silent until they both grinned.  
  
"It seems our fathers are very old friends, then," Elisha said.  
  
"Yes, my father told me all about Jack."  
  
And my father doesn't stop talking about Will. Is he really as good a blacksmith as my dad says he is?"  
  
"Well, the buisness is going very well. My father has is own shop. And is your father as crazy as I heard?"  
  
"More than you know," Elisha replied. "Honestly, it seems he's gotten crazier over the years."  
  
Alex chuckled. "I would like very much to meet him."  
  
Elisha grinned. "Good! 'Cause he's comin' to Port Royal tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" Elisha nodded. "What for?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't be tellin' ya that, Alex," she replied. "'Tis a secret."  
  
"Please? I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
Elisha shook her head. "Sorry, but my dad made me promise I wouldn't tell until the opportune moment."  
  
"When is that?"  
  
Elisha only smiled in reply.  
  
Alex sighed in disappointment. "Alright, then," he said. "You know, this is hard to believe, but I kinda had a dream about you last night."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes. The White Jewel came to Port Royal, looking for you."  
  
Elisha blushed. "Well, I could see why they were looking for me... but why did you have a dream about me?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe we should discuss it later. We should get out before the fire finds a way down here."  
  
"Aye," Elisha agreed. "Do you know a way out?"  
  
"Yes I do. Come on." Alex took Elisha by the elbow and led her to a door behind a bunch of barrels.  
  
****************  
  
When they finally got out, Will and Elizabeth were waiting for them. "Oh, Alex, you're alright," Elizabeth exclaimed in relief. "And who is this?"  
  
"This is Elisha Sparrow, Jack's daughter," Alex introduced. "The Black Pearl is coming here tomorrow."  
  
"What for?" Will asked.   
  
Elisha smiled slyly. "'Tis a secret."  
  
"She can't say. At least not yet." Alex explained.  
  
"Oh. Will Jack be coming ashore?"  
  
Elisha nodded. "Aye. One thing I can be tellin' you is that he'll be wanting to have a little visit with you. To talk about the good ol' days, savvy?"  
  
Will nodded. He had a feeling Elisha was letting on more than what she was saying.  
  
"You know, you really remind me of Jack," Elizabeth commented.  
  
"Aye, i'm getting that alot lately."  
  
"Well, would you like to stay with us, since the inn burned down?" Will invited.  
  
Elisha blushed. "Oh... I don't want to be no trouble..."  
  
"None at all," Will replied. "We would be glad to have you with us for a while."  
  
Elisha reluctantly nodded. "I suppose so."  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "Good. Come on, then."  
  
TBC  
  
I hope I made the legend clear enough. If not, just tell me.  
  
Next chapter: Jack! :D 


	3. A Day Early

Curse of the White Jewel: Chapter Three  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people are actually enjoying this. :) {{{{reviewers}}}}} Here are some chocolate Will clones for all of you. ;)  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
************  
  
Chapter Three: A Day Early  
  
It was late morning when they returned to the house. The storm finally subsided and most of the fires burned out.  
  
After a quick lunch, Will and Alex returned to the smithy, leaving Elisha and Elizabeth alone.  
  
"So, is there anything you want to do?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Elisha shrugged. "Not really."  
  
"Well, you look a bit tired. Maybe you would like a nap, or a bath?"  
  
Elisha considered for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't mind havin' a bath..."  
  
"Well, i'll prepare one. I think I have a nice dress you can change into after."  
  
"Dress?" Elisha blushed. "I don't really have a likin' for dresses. They're too limitin', savvy? I can't do anythin' in them."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I know what you mean. But there isn't much to do here."  
  
Elisha shrugged. "You make a good point." She nodded. "Aye, a bath and dress. Not much harm, I suppose."  
  
When the bath was ready, Elisha slipped into it. The warm water soothed her nerves, and the foamy bubbles clouded around her. She hadn't had a bath this decent in a small while. Usually whenever she tried to have a bath it was interupted by raids, storms, or a lack of privacy.  
  
When she was done and dried herself, two servant girls helped with the dress. Elisha squirmed a little when they helped with the bodice, but it was alright.  
  
The dress was a dark, crimson red with long, flowing, bell-shaped sleeves. The dress ran down to the floor; Elisha couldn't see her own feet. Thankfully there wasn't a corset so she could still breathe esily, but the dress was still a bit tight and Elisha wasn't used to it. She wore her boots under the gown so at least her feet would be comfortable.  
  
She undid her ponytail, letting her jet-black hair hang down to below her shoulders. She kept her faded red bandanna on, since it matched the color of the dress and it belonged to her father. It was a memento he gave Elisha after they had ravaged a village and a group of men captured her. When she was rescued Jack gave her his bandanna so she was reminded he was always there for her when she needed him.  
  
Elisha twirled around in her new outfit. She had to admit it suited her rather well. It outlined her figure perfectly and made her neck look thinner.  
  
Elisha started to walk out of the room so she could show Elizabeth, when she tripped over the hem of the dress and fell on the floor.  
  
"Ow..." she muttered. The dress may have done her figure justice, but the bottom part had several layers and it was proving rather difficult to walk in.   
  
She stood up. "Bloody dress," she cursed under her breath, kicking the many layers of fabric with her feet. She finally managed to half-walk, half-shuffle down the stairs where Elizabeth was.  
  
"Oh, you look wonderful," Elizabeth complimented.  
  
"Thank you, but i'm not quite used to it," Elisha replied, squirming again. "Not to mention I can barely walk in this bloody thing."  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
"I don't want to get used to it. There's no place onboard a pirate ship for a girl in a dress!" She exclaimed, squirming again.  
  
"Nevertheless, you should try to wear dresses more often. In case you ever have to act like a proper lady."  
  
Elisha made a face. "I hope that never happens."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, grinning. "You are definately the daughter of Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," she corrected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elisha stood on the balcony, gazing at the village. There was alot of damage done by the storm. Trees were either uprooted or caught on fire, some houses were damaged, and a few people were injured. A few houses near the sea were even flooded.  
  
Speaking of the sea...  
  
Elisha squinted. In the distance she saw what was apparently a ship headed for Port Royal. It's white sails were billowing in the air and it was going rather fast for a ship. Elisha didn't need a second glance to know what ship it was.  
  
The Black Pearl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Captain! We're coming to port!" Anamaria yelled.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm, the steering wheel [A/N: Is that what it's called?] under the control of his hands. He turned it a little to the left, inspecting the buildings in the distance.  
  
"Drop the anchor!" he ordered. He took his spy-glass and took a closer look at Port Royal. It looked exactly like it did the last time he was there, at Will and Elizabeth's wedding. He still didn't have a clue as to how he managed to escape from Norrington that time.  
  
As he gazed at the village, he saw a few uprooted trees and damaged buildings. 'Must have been struck by the storm' he thought to himself.  
  
As the ship slowly came to a stop, Jack started ordering people again. "Anamaria, Gibbs, you're with me. The rest o' you, stay here and try not to do anythin' stupid," he said. He, Anamaria and Gibbs lowered a rowboat and rowed ashore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elisha ran (or tried to) over to Elizabeth, who was in the study. "Elizabeth, the Black Pearl is here. She just arrived and is a good distance away from the shore."  
  
"Already?" Elizabeth frowned. "I thought you said they were coming tomorrow."  
  
"Aye, I did. But they're here."  
  
"Let's go down to the blacksmith's shop and tell Will and Alex, shall we?" Elisha nodded in agreement, so off they went.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and company made their way through Port Royal. Most people were occupied with cleaning up the damage that the storm brought, so they weren't noticed.  
  
When they arrived at the smithy, Jack turned to the others. "Why don't you go to the tavern, have yourselves a nice drink?" Anamaria and Gibbs nodded without hesitation and left.  
  
Jack wandered up and entered. It was exactly the same as he last saw it, except there wasn't a drunken old man sleeping in a corner. The shop was entirely Will's, and he was teaching Alex the tricks of the trade.  
  
Will was watching Alex shape the hot metal when he heard the door open and looked up. "Jack!" he exclaimed. "How are you?"  
  
"Hullo Mr. Turner. I'm just fine." He walked up to the blacksmith and they shook hands. "How's the buisness doin'?"  
  
"It's doing great. Jack, this is my son, Alex," he introduced. They shook hands. "Jack, what are doing here? Elisha said you were only coming tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, so you've met my daughter, have you?" Jack said. "I hope she's not too much trouble."  
  
"None at all," Will replied.  
  
"Good, good," Jack said. "Anyway--"  
  
"Dad!" a voice exclaimed from behind them. Jack turned just in time to be greeted with a hug.  
  
"Elisha!" Jack said, returning the hug. "How are you?" Elisha pulled away from him. "And look at you, all dressed up fancy like that. You're not wearing a corset, are you?" Jack's expression darkened, but lightened again when Elisha shook her head no. "Good. 'Cause you remember what happened when we went to Singapore for your tenth birthday."  
  
"Aye, I remember dad. What are you doin' here so soon? Were you caught in the storm? Is everythin' alright?"  
  
"Elisha," Jack interupted her rambling. "Relax. We just missed the storm, everythin' is alright. As for why i'm here early..." Jack paused a beat before he continued. "We were plannin' on stopping at Tortuga, just as I said, when we saw somethin' that made us change our minds."  
  
"What?" Elisha asked, frowning.  
  
"Let's just say a ship headin' in your direction. We were ahead o' it, but not by much. 'Tis a fast ship after all. We decided to skip Tortuga and come here so we could warn you."  
  
"Warn us about what? What ship?" Alex asked.  
  
Jack looked at him with a strange look. "You're an impatient one, aren't you? Just like your parents."  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
"Dad, stay focused! What ship?"  
  
Jack sighed. "The White Jewel."  
  
Elisha gaped at her dad. "WHAT?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Aye. The Jewel is comin', and it wasn't so far behind us. We got an hour or two at most before they arrive."  
  
"But why are they coming?" Elizabeth asked, perplexed.  
  
Jack turned his gaze onto his daughter. "You didn't tell them?"  
  
"You said I could only tell them at the opportune moment, and I didn't know the Jewel was headin' this way!" Elisha objected.  
  
"Well, at least you listened to me for once," Jack grumbled.  
  
"Tell us what? Jack, what's going on?" Will asked.  
  
Alex sighed. "Elisha has one of the necklaces of the White Jewel," he said.  
  
"WHAT?" Will and Elizabeth exclaimed together, as they both believed in the legend.  
  
Jack looked at Alex. "How did you know?"  
  
"I saw it."  
  
Jack looked at Elisha. "You showed it to him?"  
  
"No, I was unconsious."  
  
"Why were you unconsious?"  
  
"Look, that's not the point!" Elisha said. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"We're gonna be leavin' immediately," Jack replied. "We're gonna head out to the Pearl, and I want Will and family to come along."  
  
"Why?" Will asked, frowning.  
  
Jack sighed. "'Cause I'll be needin' your help. Those dead crewmates will be wantin' to kill my daughter, I need your help to protect her," Jack pleaded. "I know how to get rid o' the curse without her dyin', savvy?"  
  
"You do?" Alex said.  
  
"Aye. And I need your help to do so." Jack looked at Will with begging eyes. "Please? As a favor?"  
  
Will glanced at his wife and son before he reluctantly nodded. Jack brought his hands together in his traditional gesture of thanks. "Thank you," he said. He put his hand on Elisha's shoulder. "Come on, the Pearl is waitin' for us."  
  
TBC  
  
There's a PotC fic I really must recommend. It's called 'Bad Guys of that Warm Sea Place', written by The Noble Platypus. It's almost done *sniff* but is really worth reading and it is guaranteed to give you a laugh. Trust me! ;) 


	4. Guess who's back?

Curse of the White Jewel: Chapter Four  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Four: Guess who's back?  
  
When they arrived back at the mansion, Will, Elizabeth and Alex hastily gathered a few things together. They told the servants they would be gone for a while, and would be back as soon as they could. They told them to take care of the house.  
  
Elisha, meanwhile, gathered her clothes, and complained to her dad as they left that they had time to change.  
  
"I cannot go on the Pearl in this dress," she argued.  
  
"You won't be goin' on the Pearl at all if we don't get a move on," he replied.  
  
As they made their way down the street, they saw a large contingent of soldiers heading towards them, accompanied by Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann.  
  
"Jack, hide," Will hissed at the pirate, who quickly ducked into an alleyway.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth," her father greeted. "Mr. Turner, Alex... and who is this?" he asked, glancing at Elisha.  
  
"Her name is Elisha," Elizabeth said. "She's the daughter of one of my friends and is visiting us for a few days."  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said to her. Elisha smiled in reply.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, it's good to see you," Elizabeth said in a friendly manner. "And congratulations on your promotion."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Turner," he replied, contempt evident in his voice as he said 'Mrs. Turner'. He never got over Elizabeth, and envied Will terribly. "I was hoping you would attend the ceremony this afternoon."  
  
"Of course they will," Governor Swann interjected, before anyone could say anything. "They wouldn't miss such an occasion. And Miss Elisha is welcome as well. Well, i'm afraid the Commodore, soon to become General, and I have plans, and we wouldn't want to hold you up. Good day." With that, the Commodore, Governor, and the soldiers resumed their walk, leaving everyone else speechless.  
  
When the coast was clear, Jack emerged from his hiding place. "What promotion?" he asked, glaring at Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, he--don't look at me like that, Jack!--he's being promoted to General, and there's a ceremony this afternoon."  
  
"Whan does it start?"  
  
"In an hour," she said sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, I didn't think--"  
  
"It's alright, Elizabeth," Will said, drawing her into a hug. "Now that they're expecting us, we'll simply have to be there and leave immediately when it's over."  
  
"But we might not have enough time," Elisha said. "If we go now, we may have a chance to lose them. But if we leave later they'll see us."  
  
"Elisha's right," Jack said. "We have to go now or else we'll be meetin' the Jewel while we're leavin' to avoid it in the first place, savvy?"  
  
"Well, what are we going to do? My father will notice that we're not there, he'll enquire at our house and find out we left. Then when we come back there'll be a whole lot of fuss and questions about where we were," Elizabeth said.  
  
"If you come back," Jack hinted slyly.  
  
"Jack, if we don't, he'll think something happened to us and he'll send out the entire fleet to look for us."  
  
"Aye, good point," he replied.  
  
"But how did the Jewel know to come here in the first place?" Alex asked.  
  
There was an awkward silence after his question, and for a moment, no one spoke.  
  
"That's interestin'," Jack said, breaking the silence.  
  
"We'll have to think about it later, we have to go," Elizabeth said. As the Turners and Elisha made their way down the street, Jack muttered to himself, "that's very interestin'," before he ran to catch up with them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the ceremony started, Elisha fidgeted. She was worried. The Jewel was coming to get her, and if they wouldn't have been held up by the Governor they would be safe by now. Instead they were at a boring ceremony with the sun, which just appeared, beating down on them, and Elisha was in a hot, uncomfortable dress. She was also afraid that her dad, who was hiding just outside the fort, would be caught.  
  
Alex saw her fidgeting and elbowed her to stop. She glared at him but said nothing.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed, but they seemed to drag on forever. Elisha couldn't think of a time when she was more bored. So she stopped paying attention and sang 'A Pirate's Life For Me' in her head, dreaming about being captain of the White Jewel. It was her single-most dream to command the ghost ship. The only problem (more like a blessing, really,) was that she wasn't dead.  
  
Elisha looked in the distance. She could clearly see her father in his hiding place, yawning and struggling to stay awake. She let out a small smile.  
  
Finally, it was over. Elisha joined everyone in the clapping and tried to look happy.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Elizabeth whispered in her ear. She nodded and followed.  
  
"Finally," Jack muttered. "You bloody Brits, what is it with you and boring, pointless occassions?"  
  
"Jack!" Will exclaimed.  
  
"What? your live's are so dull compared to the life o' a pirate."  
  
"At least we're not in constant danger," Elizabeth said.  
  
"But that's what makes being a pirate fun, luv," Jack said, winking.  
  
Just then several blasts were heard, and parts of the fort wall exploded, sending people screaming and running for cover. The group looked back and stared at the chaos.  
  
"We're under attack!" Norrington yelled. "Prepare the cannons and return fire immediately!"  
  
"Yes, Jack, it's alot of fun," Elizabeth said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on!" Jack yelled, and, grabbing Elisha'a wrist, broke into a run. They met up with Gibbs and Anamaria on the way. "We thought we heard somethin'," Gibbs said.  
  
"Aye, I told you you weren't hearin' things 'cause you were drunk," Anamaria said.  
  
"Well, it's always possible."  
  
"We don't have time for this, mates," Jack said. "Come on, maybe the Jewel'll be distracted so we can make a run for it."  
  
"Don't count on it, Jack," a new voice said. They turned, and were suddenly surrounded with twenty or so pirates facing them, swords and guns drawn. In the center was the last person Jack, Will or Elizabeth ever wanted to see.  
  
Barbossa.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You," Jack spat.  
  
"Now Jack, that's no way to greet an ol' friend."  
  
"That's Captain Jack to you, Barbossa," he snarled angrily.  
  
"That's Captain Barbossa to you, Captain Jack," he replied in the same tone.  
  
Will's eyes widened. "You're the captain of the White Jewel," he voiced.  
  
"Aye. It's really alot o' fun. Nice big hat, too," he said, pointing to his large hat.  
  
"'Tis a bit too big, if you ask me," Jack grumbled.  
  
"Well I didn't ask you, Jack, so would you mind keepin' your thoughts to yourself?"  
  
"Yes," Jack answered pointedly.  
  
Barbossa sighed. "You always were stubborn." He turned his gaze to Elisha. "There you are. You've had our necklace for a long time and took good care o' it. I thank you. Now you're gonna have to come with us."  
  
"No," Elisha replied.  
  
Barbossa gave a small smile. "I wasn't givin' you a choice, lass," he said. "Besides, considerin' who you keep company with, and your strong resemblance, I can only assume Captain Jack here is your father, am I right?"  
  
"For once," Jack said.  
  
Barbossa gave a small chuckle. "Well, i'll be doin' your daughter a favor killin' her, so she won't have a father like you anymore."  
  
"He's the best father anyone could ask for," Elisha snapped. Barbossa raised his eyebrows and glanced at Jack, who pointed to himself proudly.  
  
"Well," he said, "if your father really loves you he would make you come with us."  
  
"And if I did that, I would be the most horrible person alive," Jack replied.   
  
"If you value your life as much as her's, you would make her come." At those words, the rest of the pirate's trained their guns on Jack, and their swords were inches from his throat. Elisha let out a small gasp.  
  
"I value the life o' my daughter more than anythin', Barbossa," Jack said defiantly.  
  
"Barbossa simply shrugged. "Very well. Kill him!" he ordered.  
  
The pirates raised their swords to strike when Elisha screamed "NO!"  
  
"Elisha," Jack said in a warning tone, but she payed no heed to it. "Don't kill my father!"  
  
"Sorry... Elisha is it? Sorry Elisha, he made his choice," Barbossa said.  
  
"Elisha, please, don't do anythin' stupid..." Jack begged.  
  
The pirates started closing in again. "Killin' him will do nothin' for you!" Elisha said, trying to stall for time. "You can't... don't..." she tried to stop them, but they only held her back and laughed at her.  
  
"I... oh for bloody's sake, PARLAY!" She screamed. The pirates immediately stopped in their tracks and looked at her.  
  
Jack cringed. "...Like that."  
  
Barbossa walked up close to Elisha. "You invoke the right o' parlay, Miss Sparrow?"  
  
"I do," she replied.  
  
Barbossa backed away. "Very well. Name your price."  
  
"You let my dad and the Turners leave unharmed and you never come back to Port Royal, and in exchange I come with you. Do we have an accord?"  
  
Barbossa nodded. "Aye, we have an accord." They shook hands.   
  
"Good," Elisha said. "Now, release them."  
  
The pirates back away from Jack and the Turners, who quickly moved to the side of the road. "There," Barbossa said. "Now your end o' the bargain."  
  
"See, that's the thing," Elisha said casually. "I said I would come with you but I never said when."  
  
Barbossa's grin faded from his face and was replaced with an expression of pure hatred.  
  
"Elisha, luv," Jack muttered under his breath so only she could hear. "you shouldn't have done that."  
  
"You should have listened to your father, lass, and not have done anythin' stupid," Barbossa said. "Get her!"  
  
Several of the dead pirates started chasing Elisha, who turned and ran. The others started attacking the townsfolk. Jack made to go after his daughter, but Will stopped him. "Jack--"  
  
"Will," Jack growled. "If you think i'm gonna let those bloody things hurt my daughter..."  
  
"I don't think that, Jack," Will replied. "We can help her and we will, but don't do anything rash."  
  
Jack glared at Will, a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes. "That means naught comin' from you, Mr. Turner," he said. Will laughed in spite of himself. "I guess you're right. You five head out to the Pearl and bring her 'round."  
  
"But Captain, how will you and Elisha get back?" Anamaria asked.  
  
Jack grinned. "Well be swimmin', o' course." And with that he left the Turners and his two crewmates and chased after the pirates.  
  
"What...? Oh nevermind, I don't want to know," Anamaria grumbled under her breath as she watched Jack leave. "Come on, we have to get to the Pearl."  
  
TBC 


End file.
